


Unbreakable Bond

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this would be difficult; he just hadn’t counted on it being excruciatingly painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Bond

_He was my best friend and I’ll always believe in him._

_  
_

Sherlock stared at the screen of his borrowed laptop, eyebrows furrowed in consternation.  Six months since he left, and John hadn’t updated his blog since.  Just that one sentence, solitary and accusing.  Sherlock’s stomach clenched painfully.

 

The entry might just as well have said, “How could you?  How could you betray me, _us,_ like that?  I loved you, you great idiot.  Why didn’t you let me in?” 

 

Sherlock swallowed.   He knew this would be difficult; he just hadn’t counted on it being excruciatingly painful.  He longed to hack into John’s account and leave some sort of anonymous comment with clues that only his friend would understand.  He had tried to leave John a hint during his phone call – _it’s a trick, just a magic trick –_ but he didn’t think the message had been received.  He’d give anything to be able to soothe John’s pain, but it just wasn’t possible; not without putting John in grave danger.

 

Sherlock curled his hand into a fist and viciously banged the table.   This empathy he shared with John was serving no purpose; it only fuelled the regret and sorrow that had been weighing him down since The Fall.

 

He cursed this connection that seemed to bring more pain than pleasure, this inexplicable, unbreakable bond.


End file.
